Alone
by Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka
Summary: Rin Kagamine is your average not so popular 17 year old. But she has one problem. Len Kagamine. He likes her. She doesn't like him. Or so we think. Keep on reading for more on her life and Len. Rated M for language and later lemon! Lemon in chapter 11!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Rin! You have to get ready for school!" sceamed Haku through my door. She stood at my door for I don't know how long. She was starting to get on my nerves.

When I finally got up, I went to go take a shower. "You smell of sake, as always." I said like a prissy nine-year old. "Well I am sorry Dell spiked my drink." Haku said sounding like a smart ass. Haku watches over me. I don't know why, she just does.

Anyways, I am Rin Kagamine. The not so popular "sister" of Len Kagamine. Len has always been popular with everyone. Until Spice! came out. Then he became a chick magnet. I used to like him. USED to. We are not related in anyway! But the thing is, he still liked me. You can kinda say we dated. If you count going to the park with other people, sure.

When I finally get to the bathroom, no surprise, Len is there. He follows me, but this is new. Since we are in high school, he thinks it is alright to pester me about sex. "So anytime your ready, I am ready." Len says using his charm. "Pervert." I said emotionless. "It's the truth!" Len said trying to make a comeback. "Stupid pervert! Now go back to your room and stay there!" I screamed in Len's face. I think I spit on his face. SUCCESS! "Really you don't have to be mean about it. It was just a joke." Len says wiping the spit off his face.

I slam the door in his face. When Len walked away, I took my shower. When I was done, I reached for my towel. But it wasn't there. I tore apart the bathroom looking for a towel. No luck. "Fuck..." I mumbled. I tried to call for somebody, but the only one who heard me was Len. "Yes?!" he asked all excited. "Can you bring me a towel? Please?" I tried to tell him but his pervy side came on.

"Can't you run to your room Rinny?" Len said. "Hell no!" I quickly snaped at him. I don't know but people around the world could hear that. "Oh come on Rin-chan, just streak. No one's looking..." Len said winking. He was staring at the part of my leg that was visable behind the door. "My eyes are up here dumb-ass." I said in self defense. Out of nowhere, Haku brings me a towel. Right behind her was Dell. Dell Honne. He was like Haku, only he smokes. I start blushing like mad. If anyone saw Dell, you would start blushing. He's fucking hot! If only he wasn't 30... "I called you in late Rin. Take your time." Haku said. She started to leave. Along with Dell. "Dell!" I yelled before he got out of ear shot. "Yeah?" he said carelessly. "Why is Haku so protective?" I questioned to him. "I know, but I will tell you later!" Before I could stop him, he was gone.

I looked around for pervert Len, but he went to school. I got dressed for school. Thigh-high socks and my school uniform. I fixed my hair in a sock bun. I ate my breakfast with Dell and Haku. They are dating. They have a love-hate relationship. It's entertaining. When I was done eating, I grabbed my school supplies and out the door I went.

Rides to school are always different. Meiko and Kaito always drive me to school. Meiko's driving is scary... She has the worst road rage. "The child is here... GO!" screamed Kaito. Meiko thought more were coming. She thought wrong. Meiko smelt of like sake like Haku. I mean, why can't they smell like Kaito?! He smells like fucking ice cream and candy! Meiko and Kaito are also dating. Then there's me. The third wheel. Forever alone. Single pringle for life! It got awkwardly silent, so I brought up a topic. An awkward one at that...

"So how's your house going you two?" I said nervously. The awkward silence continued on. But both of their faces got red. "Hello?!" I said growing impatient. "I-I-It's a little complicated right now." said Meiko studdering. "Just tell her." said Kaito. "Tell me what?!" I said nervously. I tried to get them to tell me, but the school was in sight... They kicked me out before I could say anything. Here goes another day in hell.

**AN:**

**Hello! I am new to fanfiction... But I love to write! I know... I suck at writing. This is my first story ever. Ever... I am going to continue this story. I love the pairing RinxLen! I know. Their twins... I get it. But in this story they are not. If you want to see some characters in the next chapter, just reveiw them. Or something like that... Anywayz! Sorry for it being so short. Stay tuned for more! Please Review!  
**

** ~Cya!~ **

** Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	2. Chapter 2

**~Narr.~**

When Rin got to school, she went to go check in at the office. It was first period now. She had gym. Oh how she loved the teacher. It was her favorite teacher on the whole schedule. That said alot. All Rin would do is listen to her music. Nightcore of course.

Rin was social. She had many friends. But her closest friends were Galaco, Miku, Luka, and Teto. Her closest friend, Miku, was crazy at times. But could be smart when she wanted to be. Galaco was the one who Rin could tell most of her secrets to. MOST! Rin once told Galaco about her crush. Galaco ended up telling Rin's crush that Rin liked him. Rin ended up being friendzoned. Luka was one of the more quiet ones. Luka and Rin had many things in common. But in early summer, They got split up. Teto was another smart one. She's like Miku. Only settled down.

The ting Rin hated about her schedule was that it was all the same classes as Len. Karma? Oh how Rin loved her schedule. She loved it so much, she wants to kill herself.

**~Rin~**

"Why do I have to be paired up with him?" I screamed it my teacher. This teacher hated me especially. He always pairs me with the guys I hated. Especially Len. I happened to be paired up with him. Karma, no... We were playing volleyball. Len never threw the ball. Instead, the chick magnet that he is, he talked to people all period. Everyone loved Len. Except for my close friends and I. I pretended to go to the "bathroom". Only to find out that I decided to stay in the locker rooms. Better than playing with Len. The jack-ass that he is. When I got dressed to go to science, I got a text from Haku. _"Hey, just letting you know that someone new is moving in! Cya~" _the text stated. "Oh great, another idiot to deal with..." I thought to myself.

On my way to science, I saw a prom poster. "Prom! Get your loved one and come for a night of "fun"!" the poster stated. "Hmm... I wonder if...nah." I stated to myself. I also saw Galaco. She looked eager to tell me something. "Hey! There's a new student here! He's super cute!" she stated in a high pitched voice. Enough to give me a headache. Galaco is unpredictable, but soft. "How cute? What's his name? Age?" I said pissed off. "What's wrong with you?" Galaco said. I thought she was going to annoy me about my crush. "Nothing, I'm going to be late." I said at I walked away. I swore Galaco was going to follow me, but she didn't.

As I walked in to science, no surprise, Len had a crowd around him. Everyone gave a dirty look. Like "bad rumor" look. I went to my seat trying not to explode. I wanted to tear their faces off. So what happens now? Another rumor about Len and I? My first nasty rumor was that we "did it" in the locker rooms. Boy those girls ate on that for a while. I made discusting quotes like "I loved the part when..." quotes. Many girls hated me for that.

I made it through science without killing anybody. Cross that off the list. I went to cooking after that. We made pizza. If Len and I ever got together (which I highly doubt), I would be the one cooking. He sucks at cooking. Next was english. That was the same as science. Math was the same also. When I went to lunch, all I normally have is an orange. Oh well.

At lunch, I ate with Miku and Teto. Hey, I could easaly relate to them. We talked about school. I know. Boring... They were my closest friends. We try to stay in with teachers as much as possable. While asking a teacher to stay with them, I got another text from Haku. It said, _"Dell told me to tell you this. Now we have five new people in our home. Cya~". _At this, I knew that I was going to have room mates. Sadly, I hated rooming with other people. It sucked.

The last two periods of school went by fast. During 8th period, I had my music on all period. When I went to go catch my ride, a group of girls stoped by to tell me something. "Did you hear about the rumor?" one of the girls said. All the other girls agreed to it. Len stepped in to say, "Step aside girls!". Out of nowhere, Miku comes in to hit Len in the head with her leek. The next moment, I look over to see Miku beating the shit out of Len with her leek. I walk away slowly.

When I got home, I walked into the door to see him. But it wasn't Len...

**AN:**

**Hey guys! How was that? I didn't think that this many people would like this story. Again, if you want to see some characters in the next chapter, just reveiw them. This story will be continued...**

** Cya~**

** Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	3. Chapter 3

Only to walk in and see him.

"Why are you here?" I said running up to him. He greeted me with a large, warm hug. "I came here to see you..." said Piko. God, it's been at least five years since I have seen him. "Where have you been?" I asked all excited. "You know, anywhere, everywhere." he said carelessly like Dell does. Piko is like mini Dell. Only more social. Sorry Dell. But he is. "So, whats up?" Piko said to me. Anytime he spoke, I got all nervous. I don't know. Am I in Lo- no... It can't be.

As Piko and I got a converstion started, Len wonders in. How will he act toward Piko? He walked right up to me. I knew this would lead to trouble. "Hi." said Len emotionless. "What's up bro?" Piko said like he used to when we were 12. "I am not your bro, you left us." said Len again emotionless. If I recall right, Piko just left us. No warning or nothing. "Yeah, you know, I'm popular." Piko said as a comeback. Piko and Len were not aware that I was still there. They were focused on eachother. I tried to break it up, but I couldn't. "At least I'm not the school slUT..." Piko said toward Len.

When Piko said that, it was like World War III had started. "Want to fight?" said Len in self defence. "Bring it." Piko said. As a taunt, he said, "Bring it shota.". Both of them tried to fight eachother, but someone was holding them back. "Wait. Rinto? Rei?" I said from the other side of the room. "Yeah? they both said in unison. I didn't care about the fight. I ran to them and gave them both hugs each. "Wait, if your here, does that mean-" I was cut off when Lenka and Rui walked into the room. "Hi!" they also said in unison. All of my siblings were here. I couldn't be any more happy!

And Piko, well, what can I say? He's a brother also. While everyone greeted one another, Len dragged me out of the room. "Let me go!" I screamed. He didn't let go. So I slapped him. Yeah, I slapped him. Right across his face. "Ow." he said sounding down. He was acting very different, it was scary. "I have somthing to tell you, do you want to go to prom with me?" he said sounding elegant. I had to think for a minute. "Well, no..." I said sounding dissapointed. When I said that, Rui and Lenka came and stole me from him.

"What the hell?" I say as I walk into my room. "We redecorated it for you." said Lenka sweetly. "Yeah, so we have our own space!" said Rui. I had everything in my room perfect. They had to move EVERYTHING around? "Could you have waited?" I asked as if someone had done something without me - that is exacly what they did. I had wondered where the others were rooming. "The others are rooming with Len. Piko has his own room." Lenka said. "Piko has his own room? Hmm..." I said as a reply. They were giving me a dirty look. I quickly replied with, "NO, nothing like that! You sick people!"

We went to say "Hi" to the guys. I went to see their room. It was a mess! I wanted to leave. But I didn't want to be rude. I didn't see Len. He needs to learn how to move on. I have someone else in mind. Haku and Dell wondered in. They greeted everyone. It was the most I have heard Haku talk. But they left as soon as they came. It wasn't long before Haku called me downstairs. It was Miku and Galaco. I took them to the patio.

"Hey! I heard Piko was in town!" said Galaco. "Yeah, where is he?" said Miku. She was looking around for Piko. Why did I let them stay? Piko is mine! Wait, what? Why did I say that? Oh no... I am in love. "Rin? Rin! RIN! **RIN!**" Galaco was screaming in my face. I drifted off into my memories of Piko and I. "Can you two keep a secret?" I asked. "Yeah... I guess." they both said in unison. "I think that I am in love with Piko -" I got cut off before I could finish. "What?!" they said in unison again. "Umm, you two have to leave now!" I said as I kicked them out.

I went to go find Piko. I looked all over the house. I couldn't find him. The only place left was his bedroom. So I figured that he was in there. I straitened myself up. After that, I knocked. Then I walked in. I walked into him "reading" a book. "What do you need, Rin?" Piko asked me. "I need to tell you something." I asked nervously. My face was pure red, I could feel it. He got up and faced me. I was cornered between his bed and him. "Well I-"

Before I could finish, Piko had me pinned on his bed...

**AN:**

**Reply any characters that you want to see in the next chapter. **

_**Credit:**_

_**Me :)**_

_**Friend (nickname Galaco)**_

**Cya~**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	4. Chapter 4

**~ 5 years ago~**

The beach. Warm. It felt very good to have my toes in the sand. I did't know how to swim. So everyone was in the water but me. I got really board of watchng them and sitting around. So I went to take a walk along the water. As the water ran along my feet, I looked for sea-shells. I also looked for anyone to tag along with. I started walking backwards. I bump into a person about my age. I pushed him into the sand. He has silver hair. About Len's length. He looked familiar.

"I am so sorry!" I yelled. I said kinda loud like I did it on porpose. "Your fine." he said brushing the sand out of his hair. We started a conversation before he had to leave. "Before you leave, what's your name?" I yelled at him. "Piko. Piko Utatane." he replied. "Ok, see you Uta-" I was stopped before I could finish. "Just call me Piko." he said before he left.

**~Present~**

Before I could finish, Piko had me pinned on his bed.

He goes to kiss me, but I move my head to the side. He kisses me on my cheek. I blush a bright red. "What's wrong Rin?" he asked worried. "I'm, I'm, I'm sorry." I say as I start to cry. He lifts my head up. Wipes my tears away. I look into his soft blue and green eyes. They were so beautiful. So beautful that I got lost in them. He's looking back at me. My lips move to say," I love you Pi-" Now he's kissing me. His soft lips. They tasted like cherry. But I just go with it. We made out for a while.

After a while, I hear,"Rin? Rin, where are you?" from Len. I just ignore it. Finally, he opens the door. He sees Piko and I "kicking it off". He's speechless. I am staring at him. Piko didn't realize for a while. When he did, it started an awkward silence. Piko and I sit up, but Len already saw what we were doing. A look of anger and surprise was imprinted on his face. Len leaves the room. I leave Piko's room and run after Len. "Len, Len come back... I'm sorry." I said sadly. When I couldn't find him, he just poped up out of nowhere.

"No Rin. Your not sorry. I love you, but obiously don't feel the same way." Len yells at me. He walked away from me. I start to tear up. But soon get over it. Piko comes down the stairs and hugs me from behind. "Is there something wrong?" he asks gentaly. "No" I said fearing what was soon to happen. "Good." he says and kisses me once more. At the same time, he hugs me tightly. When we were done, I turn around and walk up the stairs with Piko. When we got to his room, I must have passed out because I do not rememer much after that. But when I woke up this morning, I was in bed... with Piko.

I sat up realizing that I had no cloths on. I started to panic. I was looking for my cloths. While looking for my cloths, I saw Piko laying there with no cloths on too. "No... It can't be..." I said to myself. When I looked at the bed, it was all messed up. I never realized that I actualy "did it"...

I know it's a crazy thing to say, but, I love you Piko.

**AN:**

**That took a while to figure out, but it's here! Review what characters you want to see in the next chapter. **

**Credits:**

**Me :)**

**Galaco (friend)**

**beckettlovescastlealways**

**Cya~ **

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	5. Chapter 5

"It's a crazy thing to say, but I love you Piko..."

It was a Friday. School started to actually be fun. Since Piko was there. All the girls followed him. Unlike Len, he ignored them. Len didn't have very many friends anymore. Since Piko showed up, Len started to be mad at me. I don't know why. Doesn't he know that I don't love him? You would think that Piko and I would feel very weird around each other. But he hung out around me the most. Prom was tonight, I wonder?

"Rin?" Piko asked as I was staring off into space. "What?" I said right away. I wanted to ask him. I was in a crappy mood that day. So he was trying to sound sweet as possible. "Do you want to go to prom with me?" he asked nicely. I hear a gasp from all the girls around him. I heard someone say,"Who would ask her?". Piko quickly said,"I would dick." I wanted to say yes. So I did. "Yes.". As I said this, I look over at Len. He seems to be depressed. I felt sorry for him.

When I was walking to my next class, Galaco asks Len to go to prom with her. Len says yes, then looks at me. I got caught staring. At lunch, Galaco and Miku pull me aside to tell me something. "Why did you reject Len? He really wanted to go with you, you know." Miku said to me. "Why are you here Galaco? Didn't you ask him to prom?" I said to Galaco pissed off. "Well, he'll be lonly..." Galaco replied. "Excuse me." I say as I walk through Miku and Galaco. They come and stop me. I try to leave. "What's wrong?" asks Miku. "I think I'm in love with someone else." I say sounding down. I walk away after that.

It was a couple hours before I was leaving with Piko. Prom started rather late. It ended really late. It was my first prom. There had been previous prom's. I was a loner then. I was curling my hair. I decided to wear my bow that I had wore when I was 14. I was wearing a white dress that had orange accent. Haku came in and helped me get ready. I was too scared to go face Piko. He was wearing a tux. I had left the bathroom. Len said, "You look nice tonight. Galaco was wondering if she could come over tonight?" I had started to blush when he said that I had looked nice. "Uh, no." I said still pissed off at her. I went to Piko to take pictures. After that, we were off to prom.

We got there when Miku and her date, Mikuo, came to greet us. Very soon after, Piko and I went to go dance. While we were dancing, I was looking for people that I know. I found Miku, Mikuo, Luka, and Teto standing in the corner. When the dance was over, I went to greet them. Piko wondered off last telling me that he loved me. I saw Galaco and Len having a good time dancing. I kinda felt jelous. I started to look for Piko. Hey, don't blame me that he invited me to prom. I got destracted by Miku and Galaco. "Hey, where's Piko?" asked Miku. "That's a good question." I said looking at their dresses. I had an elegent dress. And they had party dresses. We all split up looking for Piko.

When I found Piko, he was in the upper classmen halls. He was making-out with upper classmen, Miki. I started to tear up when they saw me. Piko started to walk toward me. I started to run off. Since I had heels on, I couldn't run very fast. Piko caught up to me very fast. He grabbed my hand. "Let me go you dick!" I scream then start to cry. "Hey. I'm sorry." he said to me trying to calm me down. "NO! Your not sorry! I thought you loved me! I guess I was wrong again! We're over!" I say with tears in my voice. The make up that I had spent hours on was streaming down my face. He grabs my hand again, but then I slap him across his face. I take off my heels and run from Piko. I go to the upper classmen halls. I hide in a classroom only to spend the rest of my night there.

I must have been crying very loud, Len found me. "What's wrong Rin?" he asked as he sits down next to me. "Piko..." I begin to say but then begin to cry again. He trys to comfort me but doesn't know how. Len sits there while I cry my eyes out. "I thought I loved him!" I scream into my hands. My face covered in tears again. I can't help help but to think what Len is feeling now. As I felt two arms around my shoulders, my tears stop. Len is hugging me with tears down his face. "Rin, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry. I love you Rin. I do." he says to me while crying into my shoulder. "Len..." I say in a whisper. "Please Rin. Your the only one for me." Len says with tears in his voice. Then I turn to hug him.

Not knowing what my body was doing, I was lifting his head, then I was kissing him. All this time. My hate was actualy love. Len acting weird lately may have been him realizing that I didn't like the new him. That I loved the old him. My love for Piko was fake. The memories of Len and I. When we sung together when we were younger. All the times we took care of eachother. I started to cry inside. I had my best friend back. The one that I had loved. My hands interlock with his. He wipes the tears off my face. As I do with him. "It's good to have you back Rin. I love you." he says into my forehead. I thought I would end up alone tonight, but only to fall asleep in his arms. Thinking something I haven't thought of for a while...

I love you Len-kun. More than words can describe.

**AN:**

**Hey guys! How was that? You got your pairing! Anyways, reveiw!**  
_**Credit:**_

_**Me :)**_

_**Friend (Galaco)**_

_**~Cya**_

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Flashback~**

It was a stormy day. School got out and I had no ride. I hung out at school for as long as possible. Rinto and Lenka stayed with me. Again, I was the third wheel. Rinto was my brother. And Lenka was his girlfriend. They stood up for me all the time. Since I was one of the youngest in my grade. Rinto had to go to Lenka's house to "study". They were inseperable. The rain had started to really come down. Perfect timing. I was being kicked out. I was to weak to fight back. I started the long walk home. I was already soaking wet. I wasn't even a fraction of the way there.

"Fuck my life." I scream so the world knows my pain. I hung out under a bridge so I could warm up. I smelt like a wet dog. Just as I warmed up, a car drove by and splashed me with the rain off the road. "Fuck you!" I scream at the car. My middle finger flew up too. The rain had stopped for a minute. So I make a run for it. I got to a tree. I sat against it. Dell always told me to stay away from trees during thunderstorms. But I still didn't listen. The thunder and lightning was right over me. So I start to walk home. I got to Miku's house. But she wasn't there.

It was already 6 p.m. Haku and Dell must be worried about me. I still had a mile to go. I looked in my bag for something to dry my face. Only to find my textbooks soaking wet like sponges. I was nearly a half mile home. My legs started to get weak. So I sat down on a park bench. I had a brand new jacket on today. I was soaking wet too. It was ruined. I threw it in a dumpster. Then continued home.

As I started to fall to my knees, someone picks me up. They wrap me in their jacket. I the only thing I could make out was blue eyes like mine. Then I passed out.

**~Present~**

I love you Len-kun. More than words can describe.

The only thing I could remember about last night was Len's warm arms. Then falling asleep in them. I woke up this morning in my bed. I was still in my prom dress. Len must have carried me home. He didn't make it very far. Because when I looked over, he was on the ground, sleeping. He must have passed out or something. I get up to put one of my pillows under his head. Then I cover him with one of my blankets. I kiss him on his forehead. I go to the bathroom to change. I look in the mirror to find my make up running down my face. I clean my face, then get into my everyday clothes. I go back to my room to find Len still sleeping. I lay next to him. Holding his hand. I stared at him for a while. He was still in his prom tux. I woke him up by letting go of his hand. I knew I should have went back to sleep.

"Morning Rin. How long were you awake for?" he asks me while yawning. "Actually, it's afternoon. And I've only been up for about 10 minutes. How late was it when you got home?" I ask him. "About 3 a.m. Why?" Holy shit! That late? Wow. I don't answer him. But proceed to kiss him. Midway through our kiss, Rinto and Lenka walk in. "Woops..." Rinto said quietly. "Forgot to knock..." Lenka said right after. Rinto and Lenka are the couple who finish eachother's sentences. Kinda creepy...

"N-N-No! You got the wrong idea!" Len and I say at the same time blushing as red as tomatos. Rinto looked like he was about to kill Len. He always stood up for me. My mother died giving birth to me. After that, he raised me. Like Haku. "Anyways, you guys want to go to the mall with us?" Lenka asked. She was always like a sister to me. For all I know, she is. "Invite Rui and Rei. Then I will." I replied after a while. Len looked so tired. He looked stoned. "Rinto! Go ask!" Lenka yelled at Rinto. He left patting my head.

When us three couples were at the mall, Len and I were like the third wheel couple. We always followed the others. While we were all having lunch, Len and I stood up. While Rinto, Lenka, Rui, and Rei were destracted by something in a store, Len and I ditched them. We didn't want to be found. "Hey, anything you want?" Len asked me. I started blushing at the fact that he would buy me anything. "I-I don't know what I want." I said looking away from him. Many people from school saw us. I was holding Len's arm tightly. I got a text from Miku with a picture of us kissing. I started blushing like mad. I guess Miku was on a date too. We ran into them. "Hey guys! This is Mikuo!" she said pointing at her date. We all talked for a while then said our goodbye's.

Len and I saw a photo booth. I wanted a photo strip of me and him and I. He didn't like the idea. But I drug him over there. "This is what I want!" I yelled at him excidedly. "Sure." he said. "Yes!" I say with my arms up. "I don't know what background though..." I said. We finally found a background. The first picture, we did funny faces. The second picture, we smiled. The third picture, we hugged eachother. I didn't know what to do. He grabbed my hand then kissed me on the lips. I didn't blush in the picture. Thank God. "Thank you!" I said while hugging him. This was one of the best first dates ever!

Until we saw Piko Utatane...

**AN:**

**Reveiw!**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Flashback~**  
I wake up later that night. My legs were pale. Like snow. I got up but quickly fell to my knees. Rinto quickly comes in and helps me up. "Rin, you need to stay in bed. Your sick." he says worried. Rinto was one year older than me. He's like my parent. He takes care of me way to much. "I want to go find something to eat!" I squeal. I preferably want oranges. "Ok..." he says quietly. Rinto picks me up and gives me a piggy back ride. By the time we get downstairs, I regain feeling in my legs. I imediatly go to Haku. She turns around and says, "Where have you been?" she says with releif. Dell comes up and pulls Haku away from me.

The doorbell rings. Dell went to pick it up. "I wonder who would come here this late at night..." Haku says confused. "Rin! It's for you!" Dell shouts at me. I go to the door to discover the same blue eyes as before.

**~Present~**

Until we saw Piko Utatane.

"Rin, let's walk the other way." Len said as he turned me around. "Count me in." I say while I see Piko following. Along with him, he had Miki. Boy, I wanted to punch her. So much. We avoided them as much as possible. When they were nowhere to be found, they were right in front of us. I was not amused. Nither was Len. "Nice of you to show up Rin." Miki says like a snot. I wanted to bitch slap her.

Piko comes up to me and strips me from Len. I was not happy. Len wasn't either. "Hey, I'm sorry. I-" Piko began but I interupted him. What are you sorry about? You probably already fucked her! Leave me alone!" I screamed at him. I began to walk back to Len. Piko protests. He comes and grabs my hand. Len pushes him away. Piko doesn't listen to Len's warning. He continues to grab my attention. I look back to Len protecting me, and Piko with a broken nose.

"Want to fight?" Len yelled at Piko. When he said that, a crowd of people gathered around them. "Sure." Piko says. Before I know it, they were fighting. I wanted to stop them. I wanted to stop them. But these two are buff and built. No way I was getting there! "Com'on Piko! Kick his ass!" Miki exclames. "Your next!" Len says getting tackled by Piko. "Ha, you would never hit a girl!" she says laughing at Len. I got to my breaking point. "I would." I say walking up to her. I punched her across the face. Miki strikes back with her puny fists. She misses but somehow pins me. Just as she was about to punch me across my face, Miku comes and gets her off of me. She hits her with her leek and says, "Home run!" I had to get back to Piko and Len. Out of nowhere, Dell, Kaito, Rinto, and Rei break up the fight. We all split up and leave.

We were all at home. Len was getting patched up by Haku. He got many bruises. But nothing too major. Piko officaly moved out. Probably with that slut Miki. I remembered that Dell had to tell me why Haku was so protective. So I went to go ask. He was randomly standing in the door way. He was just on facebook **(Hey, vocaloid's use it too)**. Looking at the messages fan girls send him. "Hey Dell." I said. "What's up?" he asks. "Remember when you had to tell me why-" I began but got cut off by him. "Haku is so protective? Follow me." he said leading up to his room. I've never really been in his room before.

Dell was digging for a box. He looked in it for a smaller box. When he found the box, he set it in front of me. "Open it." he said sternly. I open it to find old photos of Haku. Like when she was my age. "That's Haku and her mother." Dell said handing me another photo. I got destracted of a photo of him and Haku when they were in high school. "That's why Haku is so protective." he said pointing at her mom. I felt a wave of sadness over the room. "She's beautiful." I say in sorrow. "She died like your mom." Dell said. Dell and Haku have always been in my family. He know's everything about my mom. "Haku is so protective because she doesn't want this to happen to you again. Nither do I." Dell said.

I found a picture of my Mom, Rinto, and I. I was still inside her. Rinto was just one year old. As I was holding this, Haku walked in. She didn't say anything. She sat beside me. She hugged me with tears down her face. I started to cry too. Rinto walked in to their room. He saw the picture of us. His soft side came out. Haku let me keep the picture. She said to keep it safe. So I framed it next to the picture of Rinto and I.

I was sitting in my room when I was thinking what happened in the last few days. I have been in two relationships. I lost my virginity. And got into a fight. Len walked in and sat by me. He looked at my picture of my mom. "She's beautiful. I know where you get it from." he said trying to cheer me up. He hugged me. I looked at his arm. The one that was scraped up. I hugged it. "I never want to lose you." I said in a whisper. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. We lay on my bed. Hugging eachother. "We should get married after graduation." he said bringing it up with me. "Yes." I said without hesitation.

Then I remembered graduation was next week...

**AN:**

**This wasin't my best. But it's here! So many people are reading this story. I just wanted to say thank you if you are still reading! **

**Review!**

** ~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Flashback~**

When I saw those blue eyes, so many memories came flooding back to me. I didn't know what to do. He was wearing the same type of clothes as me. He lived with Rui and Rei. It was Len Kagamine. We had the same suriname, that ment nothing to me. "Len, what are you doing here?" I say confused. "To see how your doing." he said laying his hand on my shoulder. I didn't like it very much. So I slid his hand off.

Rinto came in and saw Len. Len and Rinto were best friends. They did a handshake thingy. I got lost in the middle of it. "What are you two talking about?" Rinto asked. Rinto quickly found out when Rui and Rei came running from a car. "Hey Len! Did you ask?" Rui asked. "Yeah, where's Rin?" Rei asked also. He said that when he didn't see me. Len's face got a pure red. He pulled me aside to talk to me. "Woops..." Rui and Rei said in unison. "Hey, so-" Len began but I stopped him. "Len, no. Your going to confess your love for me. My answer for you is no." I said in an emotional voice. "What, why?" he said. I ran into the house. Rinto stopped him. I went to my room. I listened to them through the window.

"What are you doing?" Rinto asked. "Going with-" he was stopped by Rinto. "No, not my sister." he said in Len's face. Len wondered home. Rinto had anger on his face.

The next school years are going to be interesting.

**~Present~**

"Hey Rin. Wake up." Len said in a whisper. "No." I said in a sleepy voice. "Graduation is today." he said holding my hand. "Shit!" I say as I jump out of bed. "Not for a few hours!" Len said laughing his heart out. Shit, I fell asleep in Len's room again. I need to stop doing that. I go back to my room to find my graduation outfit. Then I remembered what Len said the other day. _Let's get married after graduation. _I had to explain that to all my close friends. So I called Miku, Luka, Galaco, and Teto over. Len explained everything to the people in my family. I swear I heard cheers of joy.

I was explaining it to Miku and the others. "Well, um..." I was trying to say. "Spit it out!" Miku screamed. I was going to burst. "Len-kun and I are getting married!" I said quickly. "**What?!**" everyone in the room except for me screamed. Galaco had a pervy smile on. "Blonde children..." Galaco said with a creepy laugh. When she said that, everyone started to argue about who would be the godmother. My face got red as Len walked in. He had a look of fear on his face. "Nice friends!" he said winking. Also giving me a thumbs up.

"Len! Who can be the godmother!" Miku screamed. "No me!" Luka screamed. "ME!" Teto shouted. Lenka and Rui came in too. They also joined the arguement. "Ok! The first one to make them 'do it' can be the godmother!" Rei screamed. Len's face got red. So did mine. Every girl had a pervy smile on except for Haku. As they were destracted, Len and I made our escape. I crawled out the window. Len ran out the front door. We were already dressed for graduation. So we ran to the school. We helped set up for graduation. Len and I graduated.

"Len! Come with me!" I squealed. We went outside. I layed on the ground to stargaze. Len sat down next to me. I huddled right up to him. We saw all sorts of stars. "Let's get married." I said with no hesitation. "I have no ring..." he said down. "Who cares! I don't like jewelry!" I screamed. We both got up. He got down on one knee. "Rin Kagamine, will you marry me?" he asked. "YES!" I screamed. He got up and picked me up in a twirling hug. I have reached my eternal happiness. I could take on the world. Get my dream job. Do anything. "I love you Len!" I said hugging him. I kissed him. "Let's go to the party." I say. Len picked me up and we ran back inside.

I was remembering all the way back until that stormy day. When I thought I hated Len. Only to find out it was love. I was to afraid to admit it. Then the night of prom. That changed my life. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Len.

I love you Len. "I do."

**AN**:

**Hello! I just want to give you guys a heads up, the next chapter will have a huge time skip! Like over a couple years... But in one of the next chapters, there's going to be lemon. Anyways... Review!**

**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	9. Chapter 9

It was the week of the wedding. I was excited. But also scared. It's been about a month since graduation. I still had to pick out my wedding dress. I had my maid of honor. It was Galaco. She threatened me ok?! Miku and Galaco got into a fight about it. My phone rings. It's Meiko. "Hey! Meet me at the bridal shoppe!" she said over the phone. "Wait-" I said but she was gone.

When I finally got there, she had invited all the guests of honor. Including Len. He's not soppose to be at my dress fitting! Oh well...I think. I went right to the wedding planner. Her name was Gumi. "Hello!" she said while standing up. "Hi! I want the colors to be orange and yellow!" I blurted out. "Slow down! You need a dress!" she said. A couple hours later, I finally found a dress. It was a short dress that ended at my knees.

"Now we need a setting." Gumi said. "I want a beach setting." I said. Gumi showed me a couple pictures. I didn't care. Just as long as it was a beach. We pick out the other goodies for our wedding. Len didn't care. Just as long as I loved it. I walked out with my dress. It's a good thing that Len didn't see it. I had a party for all the girls. "Hey, do you remember when you were single?" Teto said to me. "Yeah. Those were the days." I replied. I spent the rest of the night preserving my unmarried life.

**~time skip~**

It was the morning of the wedding. I slept in. I got up to Miku, Luka, Galaco, Teto, Haku, Lenka, and Rui in my room. It was scary. They pulled me out of bed. I got dressed in everyday clothes. We had to drive a couple hours to get to the wedding spot. We had everything we needed. Tonight was going to be _fun. _When we got there, Gumi was setting up. "Hey Rin! Over here!" she screamed. "Wow Gumi, I'm impressed!" I said. After that, she pointed at the house that we could get dressed in. We dropped off all of our stuff and wondered for an hour or so. When the first guests arrived, I ran for the house.

Haku came in. She was wearing a purple dress. Dell had a black tux with a purple tie on. Man, he could pull off a tux. I saw Len talking to guests. He looked _hot._ Wait, what am I saying? I'm _only_ 18! The girls kicked out all the guys. I was being dressed by all the girls. It was awkward. When I was dressed, it was time. I was freaking out. I had no one to walk down the asile with.

Len walked down the asile. He was followed by Rinto and Lenka. Then Galaco walked down alone. Next was Luka and Teto (Don't get the wrong idea!). Teto was throwing flower petals. Then Miku and Mikuo walked down next. Rui and Rei took the rings. I was the only one left. There was no one to escort me. But Dell came in. "You ready to leave me and Haku?" he asked. "Yes." I said nodding. I was nervous to walk down the asile. I held Dell's arm tightly. "Remember to smile." he reminded me. So I did. Before I knew it, we were walking toward Len.

My world was right in front of me. _This is it Rin! You can do it!_ I thought to myself. When we got there, Dell handed me off to Len. I look over to see Haku crying. Surly, she was. I never thought that I would get married. Before I knew it, Len was doing his vow. Then I did my vow. "I do." Len said willingly. "I do." I repeated. We extanged rings. Then we kissed. The world dissappered around us. I felt like we were the only ones in the world. Only us. When we finished, Len walked me down the asile. Everyone stood up and clapped. We were officaly married.

We were camping on the beach that night. "Rin!" Gumi screamed in the distance. It was Gumi with her date, Yumma. She ran right up to me and gave me a hug. "Congrats on your wedding!" she said while hugging me. I was soon pulled away by Rinto. "Congradulations little sis!" he said while hugging me. He wrapped his arm around me and pointed at the sky. "Mom's watching." he said. "You think?" I said. "Yes! She's always watching!" he shouted. He hugged me and took me back to Len.

It was getting dark. So everybody made a bon-fire. "Dance Party!" Kaito screamed. Everyone started to dance around the fire. Miku, Luka, Teto, and Galaco grabbed me to start dancing. We danced around like idiots. Then I remembered my flowers. "Flower toss!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Every girl got behind me. I tossed the flowers. Meiko ended up catching them. I ran up to Kaito and jumped onto his shoulders. "Meiko caught the flowers!" I said into his ear. I ran away when I saw his face get red. Len lured me away to dance. Then Lenka and Rui stole me away from him. He ended up stealing me back.

It got to be around 4 a.m. Everyone started to get tired. Len and I wondered off to our tent. Rinto and Haku made sure that their tents were close to ours. We were laying down. I was right up next to Len. He was warm. "Anything for a honeymoon?" Len asked. "I kinda want a house more..." I said. "Ok, that's a great idea!" he said hugging me.

I don't want a honeymoon..._**yet.**_

**AN:**

**That huge time skip didn't happen. I know. I think I'll put it in the next chapter.**

**Review!**  
**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**So I did a huge time skip this chapter. It is a 6 year time skip. The main character in this story is now 24 years old. I did this for the events to come up in the next chapters. Just beware, this is where the M rating starts to show up! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

I've been married to Len for 6 years now. No problems _except for_... nah. We lived with Dell and Haku for 4 years of our marrage. We finally got our own house about 2 years ago. We both wanted to go to collage. But we only had enough money for one of us. So Len sent me off to collage. When I came back, he had enough money to buy our own house. I had raised money too. I was studying to be a music teacher. I was student teaching also. I finally got a full time job about a year ago. Len's job was at a nightclub. He was a DJ. It was the only job he could find. Hey, he bought a house while I was gone. It was a good paying job I guess.

As I was thinking, Dell and Haku have been dating for about 15 years now. Fifteen mother fucking years! And he hasin't proposed yet. I'm going to make him propose someday. It's bad enough I got married at 18! Our house is in the general neighborhood as Dell's house. It's a large, two story house. It has three bedroom's for a - nope! Not thinking about that! I mean I do want _one. _Len and I havin't done "it" yet. I do-don't care! We can't really do it because of our jobs. I work at a school. He works at a bar!

So my job is a music teacher. I teach the guitar specificly. Like electric guitar. I teach kids all ages. I work full time in the school district. I mostly teach at my old school. Most of the teachers reconized me. They welcomed me back. Now to Len's job. I am going off what he tells me. He's a DJ and he loves it aperently. His hours are 9 a.m. to 5 a.m. Mine are 6 a.m to 5 p.m. We only see eachother for about 5 hours. But most of the time, he's sleeping. He's up all night, 5 days a week. He gets Sunday and Monday off. I get weekends. That leaves Sunday for _us. _

We took a week long vacation. It starts on Friday. On Satarday, I plan to do something. This should be _fun._

"I'm home!" I yell when I walk into the door. I take off my shoes and set my guitar down. I start dinner. I didn't know what to make, so I made hamburgers. I had a student coming over for lessons tonight. So I had to get Len up. I ran up the stairs. I open the door revealing a large room. Len was still sleeping. I walk in and sit on the bed next to him.

I try to gentaly wake him up. He rolled over and ignored me. I got up and stood on the bed. I started jumping on the bed. "Wake up!" I yelled. He pulled me down and pinned me. "_No. Not today_. I have a student coming for lessons. Plus I have dinner on the stove cook-" I began to say but remembered that the stove was on. I got out from under Len. I quickly ran downstairs. Sliding down the railing. Only to find the stove wasn't on. So I proceeded to cook. We both ate dinner. By the time we were done, it was almost time for the lesson.

When the lesson was done, I was ready for bed. Len was getting ready to leave. "_Only one more day until vacation_." I said while hugging him. He kissed me, then left. I changed into my night clothes. Thinking what I'm going to do tomorrow. I just rolled over and went to bed. I slept in to about 9 a.m. I was on vacation. Finally. Today was the day. I went downstairs to him talking to Rinto and Lenka. Oh shit...

"Hey!" I said trying to sound happy. I ran up to Rinto and Lenka and gave them a hug. They got married about a year ago. I was there when Rinto proposed. It was beautiful. They were leaving as I got up. Thank God. "Hey Rin." Len said from the kitchen. "Yes?" I said making sure that Rinto had left. "Let's go somewhere tonight." he said. "Sure." I said. I loved the nightclub he worked at. So we went there.

When we got there, Rinto, Lenka, Rui, and Rei were there also. There goes my night. We got there and Rui and Rei got all of us some drinks. And shots. I don't really like to drink, but they made me. I sat at the table all night. But I started to feel tipsy. So you know what I do, I get another drink.

People kept calling me Rin. "Call me _Sensei _Rin!" I yelled over the music. I wondered to another table to talk to other people. Lenka and Rui took my purse and Len's jacket. Len and I ran after them. They dropped Len's jacket, but they still had my purse. When we found my purse, it was in a room. We went to go grab it. When we got it, the door closed behind us. We were locked in. Len was trying to get the door open. But something overtook me.

_"Len..." I said seduceivly. _

**AN:**

**So how was that? This leads to some M rated stuff in the next chapter. **  
**Like lemon... The next chapter will take me a couple days to do. So please wait. It will be up sometime in the next couple days. Anyways, REVIEW! **

**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Len" I said seducivly.

He slowly turned pale. The music of the nightclub in the background. I started to lose control over my body. I was vulnerable. "It's only us. One room. One bed. Two of us." I said starting to walk toward him. He at first didn't get the idea. I hugged him stroking his hair. "I'm cold. I-I need something to warm me up." I said seeing his member get instantly hard. I started to tremble with the thought of him and me doing it. I needed him. "I have an urge that only you can satisfy..." I say into his ear. I slowly start to feel a sensation down there. I haven't felt that for years.

Len turns around and looks at me. I look into his pure blue eyes. So beautiful. My hands intertwine with his. I start to kiss him. I wanted to have access to his mouth. He wouldn't let me. He shoves me into the wall. He starts to kiss my neck. Looking for my soft spot. When he finds it, I slowly slide down the wall. He follows me. Still kissing my neck, I reach for his shirt. I start to pull it up. He helps me. When we get his shirt off, I try to touch his chest. He doesn't let me. When I try, he pushes my hands away. Len's had his fun. Now it's my turn.

I start to rub my hand on his shoulder. I slowly make my way down to his pants. I try to unbuckle his pants. He stops kissing me for a second. I found my chance. I kiss him on his neck. Making me in total control of his body. I start to push him to the bed. He stands me up. I kiss him as he picks me up. I start to unbutton my shirt. As I get it done, Len sets me on the bed. I slide off my shirt. Len hovers over me. I unbuckle his pants. As he undos my shorts. This was the point of no return.

As I lay there, only in my underwear and bra, I needed Len. I started to grow impatient. I pull Len on the bed. By his shoulders, I start to kiss his neck. I feel Len's hand follow my spine causing me to arch. He rips my bra off. "I know what you want Lenny." I say laughing. He grows a slight smile on his face. I slide my panties off. Len inserts his index into me. I let out a moan. Then his middle. I let out another moan. This one with more pain than pleasure. I start to moan uncontrollably. Until three fingers were inside me. Then my moans were pure pain. I start to tighten around his fingers. Then I cum all over them. I felt my face get red. But he didn't care.

He comes up to face me. I make a slight smile. I start to grow impatient again. Wanting him to finish me. He starts to position himself. Feeling something down there. I tremble. "This may hurt Rin. Tell me if it hurts." Len tells me. He inserts his member into me. "Dammit!" We both say. "Wow Lenny, your big!" I say with pleasure but actually pain. "Your so tight..." he mutters. He plunges into me further. I start to clench in pain. I was wrapping around his burning member. I start to moan in pleasure. Causing he member to grow more. "M-more!" I say moaning. Len's now fully inside me. He pulls out almost all the way. Then thrusts back into me. While doing this, I hold on to his shoulders. The moans both of us made were music to our ears.

"Faster!" I screamed. I wanted everything he had. I felt my climax coming. I started to close around Len again. He started to moan even more loudly. I knew he was close too. We both gave everything we had. I had reached my climax. Soon after, Len did too. He collapsed beside me. Both of us covered in sweat. He hugged me. All I could do was collapse in his arms. Both of us are panting uncontrollably. "I love you Len." I say while curling up under the covers. Until I hear a knock on the door. It was Lenka and Rui. We both freeze as we heard them outside the door.

"You two are in trouble!" I hear Lenka say laughing. Rui joins the laughing. I start to slowly get up and get dressed. Len also. We are both dressed and looking normal in about a minute. They open the door to us sitting on the bed. With my purse. "Found it." I said. We look at each other thinking that they bought it. "Sure." Lenka and Rui said in unison. They wondered away. Leaving Len and I in the room alone again. "Did we just do that?" he asks me. "I think so..."I said after. We left the room to go home. It was already 3 a.m. So I went to go say goodbye to Rinto. It was awkward around him. So I left right away. We got home. Len went to bed. I went to take a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened tonight. I was thinking all the events. Until I thought of this.

We didn't use protection…

**AN:**

**Ok. This was the worst lemon ever. It was also my first lemon. I honestly didn't know what to put in this. So thank you to those people who gave me ideas. Review! Sorry for the bad writing...**

**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We didn't use protection…

I went to bed that night thinking the worse. Was I pregnant? I hope not. I can't raise a child yet. Who knows what Rinto would do to Len! Half way through my vacation, I started to feel the signs. I had morning sickness. I missed my monthly. And I couldn't fit my favorite pair of jeans! Not to mention I wanted to eat all the food I saw. Yep. I'm pregnant. How would I tell Len? How would I tell everyone else?! I'm not ready yet. If I told everyone else, Len's dead! I decide to go out that day to get tests and discuss this with one of my friends, Galaco.

I call Galaco to tell her to meet me at the local cafe. "Hey Galaco. Can you meet me at the cafe ASAP?" I said to her over the phone. My hand was shaking. "Sure. Be there in a few." she told me hanging up. I started to make my way to the cafe. I saw Galaco. I knew I was going to get slapped. "Hey Rin-chan! I haven't seen you for a while!" Galaco said hugging me. I hugged her back. I was wondering how to break the news to her. "Hey. How are you?" I said while sitting down. "Not to bad." she said. "Well, I have either good news or bad news." I said twiddling my thumbs. "What is it?" Galaco asked with her head tilted to the side. I pulled her away from the busy cafe. We went for a walk. "I don't know how to put this. But, I think I'm pregnant…" I said shielding my face. Only to feel a warm hug.

"Yay! Rinny's pregnant!" Galaco said in a whispering scream. Thank god she didn't scream. Umm... I didn't think she would act like this. I thought she would have wanted to kill Len. I was walking down the sidewalk with Galaco hugging me. "But you have to promise me one thing, you can't tell anyone." I said sternly. "What do I get?" Galaco said with a smile on her face. "I don't know?!" I said. She pulled up Miku on her phone. I yanked the phone out of her hands. "Ok! You can be godmother..." I said. I kinda wanted to give it to Miku. "Yes! This girl is a godmother!" she said whispering. I wanted to go home. "Wait. One more thing… you also have to tell Len." she said while walking away. I had this look of fear on my face. But first, I had to tell Haku and Dell.

When I got there, they were having a party. For I don't know what. When I walked in the door, there was a dance party going on. I was greeted by Rui and Rei. They pushed me to the living room where most of the party was taking place. Then I started to feel sick. I ran for the bathroom as fast as I could. When my episode was done, I try to find Haku and Dell. I found them in the kitchen. Apparently, this was a no alcohol party. I pull them to an empty room. I pushed them in there then went to go find Rinto. Then Lenka. Also Rui and Rei. "Ok. So I am going to get this to the point." I said talking with my hands also. "So the other night when we all, except for Haku and Dell, went to the nightclub, Len and I did some naughty stuff in the back room." I said noticing Dell and Rinto's eyes get narrow. "And I might be pregnant…" I said. I hope I go home to see Len alive. "Where is he?" Dell asked with anger. "Yeah, where is he, Rin?" Rinto asked also. Those two were out for blood that night. Meiko and Kaito were snooping on our conversation through the door. "Congratulations Rin!" Meiko said. "Now everyone, please don't tell or kill Len. Please. I will tell him. And, please don't kill him." I said motioning toward Rinto and Dell. I finally left the party.

I went to go get tests from the drug store. When I got them, I immediately went home. I did the tests. They came with two lines. Oh no... It's positive. I'm actually pregnant. Wow. Nice going Rin. Perfect timing. Len was downstairs watching tv. I went to find a snack. Man, today was a day. I just wanted to sleep. "Rin, you have been acting weird lately. Anything wrong?" Len said while hugging me from behind. I put the tests I had on the table in front of me. "Look." I said looking at the tests.

"Oh..."

**AN:**

**So how was that chapter? I don't really have much to say... So-**

**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh..."

He didn't sound too happy. I was afraid that he didn't like the idea. "We are going to have a baby..." Len said with amazement. I started to wonder what would happen next. I rubbed my lower belly. "What would happen to you?" I thought to myself. I didn't want to loose my child. I felt like I was going to be sick again. What was Len thinking? I wanted to know. "So, what do you think?" I said nervously. "What do I think? I think this is amazing!" Len said hugging me. I was happy that he accepted the fact that I was pregnant. "What should the name be?" he asked me with excitement. "I don't know. We have 9 months to figure it out." I said. Man, I was happy. I was having a child.

I was laying in the living room thinking about the future. Who would the child look like? Me or Len? I hope that it looks like Len. I want a boy. I don't know what you eat for a boy. So I'll let nature decide. I still had to talk about this to Luka, Miku, and Teto. So I went out to the park that day. I called them over. I also invited Galaco. I was sitting in the grass with Len. I was nervous. We both talked for a while. I was telling him about names. He sat and listened. The girls showed up. I was nervous to tell them. So I held Len's hand.

"What's going on?" Teto said. "I haven't seen you two together in a while." Luka said. "Well, we have some news. I'm pregnant." I said looking cute. Len let's go of my hand. I look over to see why. I find Miku slapping Len across the face. He didn't look amused. I got straight up and slapped Miku. "Ow. What was that for?!" she said rubbing her face. "That's for slapping Len." I said in her face but soon apologized. I'm too soft. "I'm the godmother!" Galaco screamed. I started to walk away with Len. "I love you my child." I thought rubbing my belly.

-time skip-

It was about one month later when I really started to notice the baby bump. I couldn't sleep flat. I constantly kept getting days off from teaching. The worst part about that, Len's home sleeping because of his job. This particular day, I felt good. So I invited Meiko and Kaito to come look at our house. They have not really been here before. But now they can see the house. Before they showed up, I got in a loose t-shirt and loose sweat pants. But still looked nice for our guests. When they arrived, I got up and greeted them. "Hello! Come on in!" I said hugging Meiko. I also hugged Kaito. "What did you need so early in the day Rin?" Meiko asked. "Well, Len's sleeping. And I have nothing to do. The school let me go home early. So I thought that I could show you our house since you've never saw it." I said. When I was done showing them our house, Meiko's phone rang. She answered it. "I'm sorry Rin. I just got called into work." she said sadly. "That's ok! I had fun!" I said hugging them both. "Bye Rin! Also, bye Rin's child!" Kaito said waving goodbye to me.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. "What are we going to name you?" I said out loud. I've always loved the name Ammy. So I think I'll name my child that. "So I'll call you Ammy from here on out." I said rubbing my belly. I called my doctor to schedule an ultrasound. She was free right now. So I woke up Len, got dressed and left for the office.

We pulled up to the office and walked in. A doctor named IA greeted us. "Hello Rin! How are you today?" she asked nicely. "Feeling great." I said. I layed down on the cold bed that she had in her office. She started to take the ultrasound. "I can see that your baby is healthy right now." she said with a smile. I smiled right after. I held Len's hand. He kissed my forehead. We smiled for a while at each other. Until IA said something. "That's strange." she said confused. "W-What's wrong?" Len said nervously. IA had a confused look on her face. "Well, the machine is picking up two heart beats…" she said breaking the silence.

"T-T-Twins?"

**AN:**

**Again, I really have nothing to say… anyways- Review!**

**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	14. Chapter 14

"T-T-Twins?"

Len and I stare at each other until Len fainted on the ground next to the bed. "Len?" I say looking over the side of the bed. He was knocked out cold. "Miss Kagamine?" IA said tapping me on the shoulder. "Yes?" I say looking shocked. "There's no need to worry! They're both healthy as ever!" IA said throwing her hands in the air. I was happy that I was having kids. But I don't know about two! I mean, we don't even have anything for them. Oh well. I still will protect them. It's my job.

"IA. One question, what are the genders?" I ask thinking of what I'll name them. "I think it's too early to tell. Give it a couple months." she said writing something on her clipboard. "You may leave whenever you want. Have a nice day!" she said walking out of the room. I looked over to my side at Len. He was still on the floor. "Get up!" I said kicking his side. He jumped up. "What happened?" he yelled like he had been sleeping all day. "Well, we are having twins!" I yelled while I stood up. "What genders?" he asked while we walked out. "They can't tell right now. The doctor said to give it a couple months." I said. We went home. It was time for Len to get ready for work. He got ready to leave. "I love all three of you." he said hugging me. "We love you too." I said hugging him back.

~Time skip~ (7 months)

I was 8 months into my pregnancy. All the doctors I went to couldn't tell the genders of the twins. But they're perfectly healthy. If they're healthy, I don't care what genders they are. Len got a new job. He teaches science in the same school I'm in. Apparently, he lost his job as a DJ a couple months ago. He spent so much time on the computer at home for the last six years. I guess he was working to become a teacher. The nights that he left for "work", he went to Dell and Haku's house to use their computer. He finally got his teaching job. We finally saw each other. First time in two years. It was about a month till my due date. I was nervous. Haku and I had planned it. It was this weekend. So after, Haku and I will go baby shopping.

It was the day of the baby shower. People out of nowhere started to show up. I wasn't even out of bed. I quickly got into my loose clothes. I was greeted at the door of my bedroom by Haku. Len and I didn't bring the news about twins up with anybody. I was looking for Len. I found Len and we grabbed everybody's attention. "Everyone! We have an announcement to make!" Len yelled standing on a chair. "Get off the chair!" I heard Rei scream across the room. "Anyways. Len and I kept this from all of you to make it a surprise when the time came. Now is the time. We are having twins!" I said getting more and more high pitched. I heard cheers of joy. But Galaco could only be the godmother of one of them. So I pulled Miku aside. "You are the godmother of one of my children!" I said hugging her. "Yay!" Miku squeaked. She was jumping around too.

Meiko pulled me aside to tell me something. "Congratulations on your twins." she said hugging me. "Thanks!" I said hugging her back. "I think all four of us will have fun together!" I said nodding my head. "Five." Meiko said smiling. "No… Your-" I said but got cut off. "Yes!" she said smiling even more. "Your pregnant?!" I said in a high pitched voice. "YES!" she said jumping around. "Congratulations! But first… KAITO! WHERE ARE YOU! YOUR DEAD!" Lenka screamed. Lenka heard our conversation. Meiko and I stood there laughing.

When the baby shower was over. Everyone left. I was happy that my kids could grow up with Meiko's. "I need new names for you two." I said rubbing my belly. I only like the name Ammy for a single child. I'll have to think on this one. I fell asleep on the couch tonight. I was thinking too hard about names. But then two names came to mind.

How about Naoki and Nanami?

**AN: **

**Yes. Many time skips were used in this chapter. What's your opinion on this story? What do you think should happen next? Review!**

**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

How about Naoki and Nanami?

When I woke up, all I could think about we're names. I looked around for Len, but he was nowhere to be found. I called his cell phone. No answer. I went over to Haku and Dell's house. I haven't been here for a month or so. A lot pod things could happen in a month. I need to tell them the new names. I walked through the front door to silence. I was quiet. Too quiet. I wondered around their house for a bit. I found nothing. I sat on their couch. I thought of the idea to go up to my old room.

I found my picture of my mom. I put a picture of me by it. "Perfect." Haku said standing in the doorway. Dell was also standing in the doorway. My old room had not been changed ever since I moved out about 6 years ago. Including my bed. My bed was a mess! I went into Len's old room too. I found an old photo of us taken the day after prom when we went to the mall. I also found our photo strips. I took them home to frame.

When I got home, Len was on the couch sleeping. I walked next to him and rubbed his head. "I love you." I said. I went up to Naoki and Nanami's bedroom. Half was yellow. The other half was orange. No need for explaining. My due date coming any day now. I felt it was close. "I can't wait to bring you two in the world in a bit." I said looking around their room. I hope we get two boys. For Len's sake. Whatever nature gives me, at least they have each other.

I called Meiko over to visit. Kaito worked today. So I thought this was a perfect time. I went to go greet Meiko at the front door. I walked by Len who was still sleeping. I opened the door to greet Meiko. "Hey!" I squealed. "Hi! What's up?" she said coming for a hug. I hugged her and led her upstairs. We went into my bedroom and sat on the bed. "Well, I brought you here today just to hang out since Len is sleeping." I said sitting on the bed. "Ok! What should we talk about?" Meiko said. "I don't know…" I said. "Oh! How about baby names?" Meiko said curiously. "My twins are going to be Naoki and Nanami. What about yours?" I said. "I don't know. Any ideas?" She asked. "Well, mine was going to be Ammy." I said. Meiko liked the name. Ammy Shion. Just doesn't sound right... Hitomi Shion? Sounds better. It got to be pretty late at night when Meiko decided to stay the night. I said to call Kaito so he didn't feel left out.

I got up to go see Len. When I got up, I felt severe pain in my lower belly. Enough to make me squeal. "Rin? What's wrong?" Meiko said on the phone with Kaito. I couldn't move without screaming. I started to feel kicks from my kids. I knew something. "Meiko, can you drive? Or get Len?. I said getting more pain in my voice. "Yes, why?" she said getting up.

"I think I'm in labor..."

**AN: **

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for a week! I've been busy with school, friends, homework, being sick, and family. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Review!**

**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	16. Chapter 16

"I think I'm in labor..."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! LEN! Get up here now!" Meiko screamed helping me to the door. "What?" he said running through the doorway. "You wife is in labor!" Meiko said. Len celebrated for a second then staggered through the door down the stairs to his car. Meiko got the bright idea to call Rinto about this. I stopped her before the phone started to ring. "You don't want to do that. It's midnight." I said holding the phone away from her. I mean, I want Rinto there, it just that he might kill Len. Or that, what am I saying? I don't want my brother there! It'll feel a little bit awkward. I somehow got. Down the stairs without killing myself. I still had to sit down in the car.

I was screaming at the fact that there were two children inside of me moving! Meiko said that "This is going to be beautiful!" Not really. It's more pain than anything. Now came the car. I somehow needed to get into it. I got into the car. It was painful! The ride to the hospital was one of the longest rides. Meiko called IA to get ready for me. While Meiko was talking on the phone, I was trying to keep back my screams and squeals. Len was driving like a mad person. Considering its midnight, it was easy to get through the streets of the city we lived in.

We finally got to the hospital. IA was standing there waiting for me. Her and Len were helping me walk. IA tried to keep Meiko in the lobby. "S-s-she's fine." I said stuttering in pain. Nobody ever said birth was this painful. IA let her help me around. I held Len's hand tightly. Even to a point that he said it hurts. IA told me to take deep breaths and to focus my pain elsewhere. So I bit down on my tongue as hard as possible. Didn't work. I told myself that it will be over sooner than you know it.

We finally got to the hospital room. It was now about 1a.m. I had been in labor for about an hour now. Finally, pain reducing medicine. I laid down on the bed now. The medicine was kicking in now. I felt a hell of a lot better.

It was about 2 hours later now. I still could feel them inside me kicking. Pain was all I was thinking. And food. I wanted food. The doctors wouldn't let me eat though. Man I was starving. It was also 3 a.m. IA came into the room. Len was half asleep in his hands. My squeals kept him awake. "Your brother is here. Do you want to see him?" IA responded checking my medicine. "Sure..." I said. Meiko sat outside the room for a bit. She was talking on the phone with Kaito. Rinto came into the room. Len stood next to me. I don't know if he wanted protection or what.

"How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing my forehead. "Fine..." I said in pain. "Ok. I will be outside if you need me. Before Rinto left the room, he called over Len. He told Len something. When he was done, Len stared at the floor pale. What did he tell him? Len walked back to me. He sat back down beside me. I was holding his hand tightly. "What did he say?" I say confused. "T-t-that t-the d-d-doctor's s-say your w-weak..." Len said faintly. "What?" I say drifting into memories. That makes sense. My mother died delivering me. So I'm automatically weak. Oh no... "No! I'm not going to die! Not like this! Not today! Not here! We need to raise our children!" I say starting to tear up. I sat up also. This caused me to scream very loudly. But I couldn't stop screaming. IA came rushing into the room.

"Rin !" Len yelled. I couldn't respond to his yell. All I did was scream more. My hand still hanging on to his. I didn't know what would happen. "Rin. I need you to take deep breaths for me. Calm down." IA said calmly. Meiko came and held my other hand. Other doctors came in to help me. IA told me what to do. My mind separated from reality. I couldn't hear. I could only see. It was painful. I felt more weak by the second. It felt like hours. But was only minutes.

At 3:15 a.m., one twin was born. The second twin was born at 3:17 a.m. My hearing came back to hear their cries. "Rin, we have a healthy boy and girl!" Len said holding the girl, Nanami. Meiko was holding the boy, Naoki. They both looked alike. Nanami looked like Len. Naoki looked like me. I held Naoki. Len sat beside me holding Nanami. Tears started to stream down my face. Len started to tear up too. I started to laugh in joy. Until everything around me started to melt. All of my surroundings except for Len and our children disappeared. I looked at Len in fear. Until I was left in total darkness. A hand reached out for me. I was pulled into somewhere that no one has seen.

Heaven?

**AN:**

**I have nothing to say...**

**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**


	17. Chapter 17

Heaven?

**Len Prov:**

Rin suddenly let go of my hand that she held tightly. I heard nothing. Dead silence. "Rin?" I say shaking her hand slightly. No response. Only her eyes start to shut. "Rin ..." I say starting to tear up. The doctors around me start to frantically run around Rin. IA started to pull me away from Rin. I jerked away from her and kneeled by Rin. "Remember what you said earlier, we have to raise this family together? Rin, don't go... I need you. We need you. Rin?" I say starting to cry. IA and another doctor pulled me away. I was listening to the doctors talk about Rin. "She's flatlining!" I heard a nurse yell. Meiko and I got pulled out of the room. Rinto was sitting outside the room. I tried to get back into the room. But Rinto held me back. "What's going on?" he said. I was crying my eyes out. I can't raise a family on my own. "Your right." I said looking down. Rinto's eyes start to widen. "She's gone?" Rinto said with tears on his voice. I nod my head. Rinto let go of me and slid down the wall. "I guess she is like her mother..." he said with his head in his hands. I look over to Meiko crying in Kaito's arms. IA came out of the room.

"Len, you may want to come in."

**Rin Prov:**

I look around. All I see is a blank hospital room. I look at what I'm wearing also. Pajamas. Nice Rin. "Where am I?" I say out-loud. I recognized this room. It's where I was before. With Len. I felt like I was going to break down. "Your in heaven." A woman said behind me. I look back to a tall, blonde haired woman looking at me. "Who are you?" I say looking at her. "Well first, I'm an angel. Also, my name is Lily." Lily said. The name sounded familiar. Just can't think of it. "Your young." Lily told me. "Yes? I'm 25." I said confused. I looked at her funny. She looked my age. "That's alright. I died when I was 27. I'm eternally wondering this hospital. Tragic right?" she said straitening the bed. "Did you die here?" I said looking around. Lily led me down the hallway to the room she died in. "Right there on that bed." she said pointing at the bed.

I looked around this room. "How long have you been here?" I asked. "I don't remember. Your the only one that's been here for a while." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm saying that I was the only one here before you came." she said. I kinda felt sorry for her. "What do you do here?" I asked. I walked to the window that revealed an endless white plain. "I wonder the hospital seeing current patients." she replied. Was I like this? Could I see living people? "I'm a ghost. Some people can see me. Some can't." she said staring into a room. She waved like someone was there. "A little girls in there." She said walking past me. "Wait. So I'm dead?" I ask in shock.

"Yes." she replied. We walked to the room that I came in. We stood in a corner. "Wait for it..." She said looking at the bed. I stared at the bed also. A faint image of doctors and my body started to appear. "That's me?" I said. "Yes" Lily said. Len walked through me. I tried to reach for him. But I only went through him. "Is that him?" Lily asked. "That's my husband, Len." I said. I watched him break down on the floor when IA told him something. I wanted to cry. But I just couldn't... "How's Rinto?" Lily said breaking the silence. "How do you know him?" I asked. Lily looked back at the hospital bed. Until it came back to me.

"Mom?" I said. Lily turned to me and looked at me. "Yes?" she replied. I quickly tackled her to the ground hugging her. "I missed you!" I yell. She hugs me back. "My Rin." Lily said crying. "Rinto is fine! He's as good as ever!" I said. Lily smiled. I fell through her though. Lily started to fade away. "It looks like my time is short." she said looking at her hand. Only to find out that I was fading. "Rin, you have to go back." Lily said looking at me. Everything except her and the bed disappeared. "No! I just found you!" I yelled. "It looks like I have to go. I love you Rin -chan. Tell Rinto hello. You wedding was beautiful also." she said as her voice faded away. Tears started to roll down my face. "I love you Mom!" I scream before she disappeared.

It was only me and the bed now. I laid on the bed. As I thought nothing would happen, darkness surrounded me. Everything started to fade in. I look around. I see everyone around me. Then my heart starts to beat. Everyone looks at me. I'm back. And alive. Len runs over and hugs me. I sit up and hug him back. I look around and see people crowding me. Hugging me. IA brings in Naoki and Nanami. I hold them both as Len holds me. Dell and Haku just got here. They were out of town for the weekend. Haku drops everything and comes over to hug me. Dell runs over too. Haku is crying her eyes out. But I hold onto my children. Everyone backed away except for Len. I look around. But something caught my eye. My mom. She was still standing in the corner. She smiled and waved at me. But it wasn't just to me. Rinto also saw her. He sat by me and whispered into my ear.

"Is that mom?"

**AN:**

**I have nothing to say...**

**~Cya**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	18. Chapter 18

"Is that Mom?"

**Moments before...**

**Rinto Pov:**

I sat outside the room. Knowing my sister is dead. I got up and punched the wall. But not hard enough to break through it. How could I live. Just how? I needed my sister. I practically raised her. I sat back down by the door and tried to listen to the conversation. All I could hear were Len's cries for help from God. IA called the close family members into the hospital room. I quickly got up and ran into the room. I found Rin's body. Then Len collapsed on the floor. I kneeled by him and pulled him up. "Come on. Make yourself presentable." I said in a whisper. Len slowly got up and stood there looking out the window. As I started to turn to face IA, I saw a mist in the corner of the room. I tried to focus on it, but soon got distracted by the doctor.

"It seems we have lost her." IA said looking down. I started to break down on the inside. I wanted to die with Rin. To get away from here. The sadness. Hate. Anger. And many other things. I started to lose hope. I got Len to come back to reality. But felt sorry for him. All the doctors could do is to talk about her. I ignored them and started to focus on the mist in the corner. I heard my name from it. I thought I was going crazy. It 3:30 in the morning! I'm just tired. I walked over to Lenka and hugged her. Rin was like a sister to her. I look over at Rin. Her body didn't look the same. Like it had moved.

"Com'on Rin. I know your there." I said to myself. I stared at the monitor that tracked her heart beat. It sprang to life. Her eyes opened. Her heart was beating. All I could do was run over to her. Len ran over also. We were the first two over there. Then everyone else. I looked over at the corner and saw a figure of a woman. She had long blonde hair. Looked like me. Come to think of it, my mom died in this hospital. It actually might be her...

**Rin Pov:**

Rinto asked if the mist in the corner was mom. All I could do was lean on his shoulder and smile. I started to laugh. "Yes! That's mom! She is beautiful. Looks more like you than me!" I said into his ear. His eyes brightened. All I could do was hug him. I went back to Len. I leaned back onto him. I looked over at Haku who was still crying. I looked at her hand. Something shiny caught my eye. A ring?! "Haku!" I yelled. She was still crying into her hands. "What?" She said walking toward me. She put her arm around me and cried into my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. "Aww. So cute!" I said now seeing the engraving that said 'forever and always'. "Yeah, Dell proposed to me this weekend." Haku said rubbing her eyes. I hugged her and gave Dell a thumbs up and a wink. He smiled and started talking to Rinto who was still in shock.

IA came over and did some tests on me. "She seems to be healthy, but how?" IA said confused. "The work of God!" I said with my arms stretched out. The next day I got released from the hospital. Before I left, I dragged Rinto back up to the hospital room. I sat down on the bed next to him. "Mom?" I said out loud. A figure came out next to me. Causing Rinto to jump. "Mom, Rinto. Rinto, mom." I said introducing them. Rinto started to talk to her. I sat down on the bed. I just kinda watched. "The thing is, I think only you two saw me." Lily said. I got up. "You think?" I said looking around the room. I got a text from Len and the others. "I think we have to go." Rinto said looking at me. "Yep. We have to." I said responding to the text. "It's nice seeing you two. All grown up." Lily said walking back to the corner. "Wait! You don't have to stay here! If you want, you can come to my house!" I said yelling. "Really?" Lily said turning around quickly. "Yes! So I can talk to you. Also Rinto can. I could see that Lily wanted to cry.

Lily agreed to come haunt my house. Just like that, she disappeared. Rinto and I walked down to the car. Everyone was there except for Haku. She was in the car with Naoki and Nanami. "Ready?" Len said. I nodded my head. I got into the car while Haku was still watching the children. Even though she is a heavy drinker, she will still be a good 'sister'. It was just Len, the children and I in the car. I wanted to sit in the back. So I did. I sat in the middle of the two twins. "Len?" I said softly. "Yeah?" He responded. I didn't know what to talk about. But I tried to start a conversation. "What do we do now?" I asked. "Well first, lets get home. Then we will figure it out." He said. I looked on my phone to see 39 missed texts. And 24 missed calls. They were from Miku, Galaco, Luka, and Teto. Man was I going to get jumped.

We arrived at our house. Rinto and Lenka beat us there. "Look up." Rinto said whispering in my ear. In the children's bedroom, I saw Lily. She waved at us. I smiled at her. We walked in the door to a quiet house. I thought that Miku and the others broke into the house somehow. I guess not. I look over at Lenka holding both of the twins. They fell asleep in her arms. "Their so cute!" She said whispering. I nudged Rinto and winked at him. His face got a bright red. I went and grabbed Naoki. Len grabbed Nanami. We walked up to the twins room. We set them both in their cribs. I walked out of the room with Len. But soon turned around when Rinto was walking toward the room.

I opened the door quietly and shut it after Rinto got into the room. Lily was looking at her grandchildren. "Their so cute!" She said. "Is this where your going to live?" Rinto asked. "Yes!" Lily said. "I feel safer now that you can watch my children." I said. Lily smiled at me. "If anyone that isn't aloud in here, I will alert you about them." Lily said. We sat around in the room for a while just talking about each other. Lily told us what she was like and how she had been watching over us. I got to be around 9 p.m. Rinto fell asleep holding Naoki. They looked like each other. Or like me. I woke Rinto up so he could go home. We all exchanged our goodbyes and got ready for bed.

Later that night, Lily woke me up. "Rin. Wake up!" Lily said trying to poke me. "What..." I said half asleep. "Some people are in the children's bedroom." She said. "What?" I said rolling out of bed. I froze and looked at Len. I made sure he was asleep and ran for the children's bedroom. I open the door to all the lights on. I was blind for a minute. I fell to the ground. I heard Miku's voice. "Miku. Explain to me why your here." I said standing up. Galaco, Luka, and Teto were here also. She didn't hear me. I went over to her and slapped her on the back of the head. "It's midnight! Go home!" I whispered to them. "Well that's the thing, some creepy guys were chasing us. And we saw your house and crawled through the kitchen window. Then we ended up here!" Teto said. "How- never mind. Go downstairs and sleep on the couch." I said to them.

I lead them downstairs to the living room. I went back upstairs and got the twins. I took them to my room. Len was still sleeping. I woke him up and told him that I wanted to have the twins sleep in here for tonight. We put the twins in the middle of the bed between us. Len cradled Nanami. I held Naoki. I saw how Nanami and Len cuddled up to each other. She's going to be a daddy's girl. Naoki will be my son. All four of us fell asleep together. I listened to the four girls downstairs talk about the children. I woke up the next morning to them still talking. The thing is-

Why is Galaco so quiet?

**AN:**

**Sorry for the late chapter! Anyways- review!**

**~Nya!**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	19. Chapter 19

Why is Galaco so quiet?

That's all that was running through my head. Why? I didn't want to get up so that Naoki could sleep. But I had no choice. I gently got up setting Naoki next to Nanami in Len's arms. I quickly got dressed and sneaked downstairs. But I sat on the stairs to listen to the conversation.

But I look at Galaco. Her face was blank. The girls around her were talking about high school. When I 'hated' Len. I guess they heard my confession when Piko broke my heart. Then saw us at the mall the day after. I jumped when Galaco stood up.

"Stop!" Galaco screamed. Her face was red. "Galaco?" Teto said standing up. She walked outside and sat on the front step. The others followed. They sat beside her. "Galaco. What's wrong?" Luka said hugging her. "Everything! Rin! Len! Everyone that lives in this god forsaken house!" Galaco screamed in her hands. She started to cry. I was in shock. I put my hands over my mouth to keep me from talking. "What's wrong with them?" Miku said sitting in front of her. Galaco lifted her head. She wiped the tears from her face. "Well, you would never believe me, but I actually like 'like' Len... When I asked him to prom, I was so pissed at Rin. She toke Len away from me. When they got married, I wanted to split them up." Galaco attempted to say but began to cry again.

I was furious. I wanted to get Galaco out of my life. The girls got up and began to enter the house. I got out of sight. They all went back to talking on the couch. I sneaked upstairs. I layed down next to Len. I told him that I was going to go get dinner for us tonight. Also some things for the twins. I grabbed the keys and Naoki. I left Nanami for Len. I fixed my hair into a messy bun. Then proceeded to go downstairs. It was around 10a.m. I was so tired. When I got downstairs, the girls ran up to me. I set Naoki on the kitchen table. I then went to the car and strapped him onto the back seat. I closed the door gently.

"I would appreciate it if you girls could be home around 10:30. Please?" I said leaning on the car. "Sure!" All the girls said except for Galaco. Then the girls ran inside. But Galaco turned around and ran for me. I opened the driver side door then stood there. "Hey! When can I come over to see the twins again?" Galaco said smiling. It was a fake smile though. "Never..." I said. Galaco had a look on her face. "What?" She said softly. "I said never." I repeated. "What did I do to you?" Galaco said with an attitude. "Everything! I heard you this morning! We have been friends for about 13 years now! What have you not told me? That you like Len? You could have told me. Then I would have let you have him!" I yelled. My face was red in anger. "You were stalking my this morning!?" Galaco yelled back. "Well, it's my house!" I said. We both stared at each other for a minute. Then got interrupted by the others. They stood in the doorway.

"All you are doing with me is using me to see Len. How have I not have seen that. It's so-" I said but got interrupted. "Rin, I-I-I'm sorry. I should have told you..." Galaco said. I was so disgusted with her I got in the car. "Rin. Wait!" Galaco yelled. I drove away before she could stop me. I look into the rear view mirror. I saw Galaco collapse to the ground with her head in her hands. When I got to the store, I parked the car and buried my head into my hands. I look at my phone and see the text I got from Galaco. _«Rin, I'm so sorry. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand_. _Love you. +Galaco+» _I started to cry. Remembering the moments before. Saying the same words to myself.

What have I done?

**AN: **

**Hey guys! How was that. This chapter is short, but yeah... I enjoy writing this story. But it's going to end soon. :( Please review!**

**#Nya!**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**


	20. Chapter 20

What have I done?

I couldn't stop hating myself. I should have understood. Just a mistake. Right? Oh no... I think I might have lost Galaco. "Maybe she will understand, I'll just call her." I said to myself. I called her phone but it went strait to voice mail. I called the other girls to them saying she left without them. Wait, hold on. Why am I worrying? She made me mad. End of story. Ugg, who am I kidding. I'm so depressed now. Dang. I was in a good mood. I decided to go to Haku and Dell's house. Knowing their engaged, maybe I can get some advice.

I arrived at their house. I got Naoki and went inside. It was quiet, but I could hear laughter of people on the patio. I looked to see Rinto, Lenka, Haku, and Dell having fun. Everything was fine, except for Rinto. But I decided to go at it anyways. I opened to patio door to Lenka taking Naoki. I laughed a little and sat down. "Where's Len?" Dell said. "I think he's still at home." I said looking at the time. That reminded me to tell him to come to Dell's house. Haku had a notebook in front of her. I quickly snatched it from her and began to read it. Hey, curiosity wins the best of you.

"A wedding planner. Wow." I said reading it. Haku got it from me then closed it. Her face got a bright red. Dell laughed. "Hey! It's not funny!" Haku yelled. The two argued at each other for minutes on end. "Welcome to marriage guys!" I yelled. They ignored me. Felling a little annoyed, I went to go sit with Rinto and Lenka. "He's so cute!" Lenka was saying. She is going to be the annoying aunt that comes over everyday to annoy my children. Great. We all sat there for a while. Laughing at Haku and Dell. But I decided to call Meiko. Maybe she can help.

"Hey?" I said nervously over the phone. "What's wrong Rin?" Meiko said over the phone. I got up and walked away. "So I might have made the worst mistake of my life today." I said scared of what her reactions going to be. "Tell me!" Meiko yelled over the phone. "Well, Galaco made me mad, so I basically told her to get out of my life. Now I can't get a hold of her." I said. "You need to figure this out on your own. Hey! Before you go, I found out a name!" Meiko squealed. "What. WHAT. WHAT!" I said gradually getting louder. "Yami!" She yelled. "I love it! Well, I've got to go. Cya!" I said noticing Len. I hung up the phone and ran over to him.

I lead him over to where I was sitting before with Naoki, Rinto and Lenka. "Give me Nanami!" Lenka yelled. Len gave Lenka Nanami and sat down next to me. "Now all we need is Rui and Rei." Rinto said. "They don't have the same suriname as us though." Len said. I sat there listening to the pointless conversation. Only to see Galaco respond to my text. She excepted my apology and then said that she was sorry. I now felt normal. Then I remembered one thing. My job. I had to go back in a bit. It also involved me in thinking one thing.

Where will the kids go to school?

**AN: **

**Making this a long chapter!**

(Seven year skip)

It was the kids first day of school today. I made sure the twins got into Vocaloid Academy. It was a kindergarten thru 12th grade school. I work there. So might have a class with them in a couple years. Mornings were easier. We just had to get the kids ready and we were off to school. Meiko had Yami a couple years back. Yami was a healthy boy. He just made it to the grade Nanami and Naoki were in. It took a lot of work but we made it happen. On a normal school day, the kids would sometimes come up to my class room and play with the instruments. Or go to Len's classroom and see him. According to the school, the kids have to eat with other kids. But we still don't listen.

The problem was that Naoki couldn't bond with kids his age. Nanami had all the friends she wanted. But Naoki would prefer Nanami and Yami. It turns out that Naoki has a brilliant mind. He learns faster than the normal student. He shold be in kindergarten. But his mind puts him in the 2nd grade. But the school doesn't want to hold him back. So we put a 7 year old with 9 year olds. Nanami had a normal mind, but still the smartest in her class.

**AN: **

**Sorry for so much skips in this "chapter". But I will keep going!**

(Thirteen year skip)

The twins are 19 now. It been forever ago since they went to school. But it seems like yesterday that they were born. Wow. I never thought I would get this far in life. I mean, I'm 44 years old! I can still remember when I sung for the Vocaloid group. Like it was yesterday. Naoki came back from 4 year collage for a break. Nanami, well, I'm kinda disappointed in her. Here's how it started.

In the middle of high school, Nanami and Yami noticed that they 'like' each other. So they decide to make a relationship. Do you see where I'm going? I hope you do! They went to prom together. They were honest with each other. The normal couple. I didn't mind it. I thought they were cute together. Until after graduation. They went to a party. Then 'stuff' happened. If you don't know what 'stuff' is, then it involves naughty stuff. No adults were at this party. It was just the graduated class. Nanami is very social. So when she came home quiet, I knew something was up.

Then she told me what her and Yami did. My eyes widened. What the hell! Those were my exact words. It ended with a slap on the face. Then she told Len. The way he acts, he just turns around and walks away. Great job Len. A couple of months later, Naoki came back from collage. To Nanami pregnant. 9 months pregnant. Of coarse, he ignored it. Me, I'm still mad at her.

Then that's how we got here. Her pregnancy went better than mine. That's only due to her living with me. But we still had labor to go through. I hope she is not like me. I don't want her to- no. Happy thoughts they said. It's kinda hard to keep happy thoughts knowing that you daughter could be like you. There's nothing happy about it. Anyways, maybe we can get back to real life besides explaining the past.

The door bell rang. I opened the front door to Yami. "Hello Yami. Come in." I said. Yami walked in and saw Nanami on the couch. He sat by her. It was a normal day. Meiko and I would not let Nanami and Yami live together. But it was Nanami's due date today. So we had to take her in to the hospital. Yami and Len were freaking out! They would not shut up! Len knew what happened to me. So he was worried. We didn't tell Nanami what happened to me when I had her. That would only put more stress on her. So we stayed quiet. We got to the hospital. Her doctor, SeeU, greeted us and lead Nanami to her room.

A couple hours later, Nanami was in full labor. Her labor so far has been like mine. That really worries me. What's going to happen. My hearing went out again. Until Nanami delivered a healthy baby girl. I was crying in joy. Enjoying the moments of my daughter and grand daughter. Then everyone around me disappeared. A hand reached up toward me. I reached down and grabbed the hand. I saw it was my daughter. In a very familiar place. From about 20 years ago. I saw my mom. Wait. It can't be. No! NO! Please!

Let me go heaven!

fin.


	21. Credits

Hey guys!

This is credits for the people who helped me on this story. Here they are:

Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka

xXGalacoXx

Kagamine-RinCV02

XxK-KagamixX

beckettlovescastlealways

Sorry if I put a spelling error in here! My first fanfic ever! I like this site! So I will write more! That is defiantly going to happen. Check out the authors above! They have some amazing stories! Thank you all for reading my story. Also for reviewing it! And many other things. Thank you guys for supporting my story. And maybe you can give me an idea in the reviews of what I should write next! Please review on the whole story!

Until next time...

Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka

*(・ω・)*


End file.
